


The Quarry

by Pendule



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy is hurt, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Neil is an asshole, Night, On the edge of the quarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendule/pseuds/Pendule
Summary: Steve have an argument with his father and leave the house in the middle of the night, he don't know where to go and what to do, until he see that familiar figure above the quarry.





	The Quarry

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my first work in this fandom, hope you'll like it!  
> Also, English is not my Native language so I apologize if there is any mistake in it,  
> Enjoy and see you at the end!

Steve is angry, so fucking angry.

Once again his father had managed to ruin his mood with his shitty words.

His parents weren’t at home a lot due to their job, but when they were, it wasn’t always pleasant.

He was a disappointment for his father, he knew that, and even if his mother was saying the opposite, he knew the truth.

He was bad at school, terrible, but he couldn’t help himself, and even if his parent’s name could open him the door of plenty prestigious college, it wasn’t his place.

Also he wasn’t into all the fancy things of his paternal, so time passed and now it was just like if they were total strangers.

His mother was kind, but her lack of presence had made Steve feel a certain detachment to her.

In conclusion, Steve Harrington had been mostly alone in his big house since his 14.

That’s the time when he met Tommy and started to be King Steve, the idiot bully with an enormous grin.

There had been a lot of things that went through since then and now, everything was so different.

He had the kids, and Nancy & Jonathan now.

Well, his life may had changed a lot but the relation with his parents hadn’t.

This could have been a good thing if it wasn’t so damaged.

And now he is there, fists tights and blood pounding into his temples.

He decide that he had enough so he turn his back toward the door of the house, grab his keys on the small table in the entry, his jacket already on him.

He open the door only to slam it a second after.

The night already had fall on Hawkins on this cold day of november.

He walk through the alley, reaching his car.

He still got his keys in his fist so he don’t lose any time when he open the door and switch the car on.

His car thrum while pulling out of the driveway.

He drive onto the street and sigh.

He had acted without even thinking but now he was there, all alone with his thoughts, and this doesn’t seem such a good idea.

He remember what could happen in those woods bordering the road,

How dangerous the demogorgons could be.

He consider going at Nancy’s house but it’s too late and he don’t want to scare her.

He though of Hooper but prefer to leave him alone with Jane.

There were also the Byer’s house that was wide open to him, as has said Joyce, but once again, it was too late and he would freak the hell out of them too.

He hadn’t a lot of others options so he keep driving on the empty streets,

Also it’s Friday, which means no school the next day, so he don’t have to care of this at least.

He pass near to the quarry, near the parking lot, when he see it.

Almost in front of him, on the small hill, he can see a strangely familiar figure standing straight.

He slow down to finally park his car on the empty parking lot.

Well, almost empty, because on the other side there’s a blue Camaro.

And there’s only one person with a car like that in Hawkins.

He get out of the car slowly, without slamming the door this time.

A mix of curiosity and fear wrap him.

What is Billy doing here in the middle of the night?

He is aware that the others people don’t know about the upside down but he still is thinking about how dangerous their nights walks are.

He don’t notice but while he is lost in his thoughts he walk a lot and is now close to the man.

_**« What do you want, Harrington?»** _

He frown, Billy doesn’t even turn himself over, how does he know that’s him?

Anyway, he don’t know what to answer so as an answer he keep walking toward Billy.

The latter turn a little bit in his direction, shout again _**«Don’t fucking come here»**_

A this moment, as if by magic, a car pass on the road, enlightening them.

They both froze, suddenly worried about getting caught even knowing they aren’t doing anything wrong.

Finally, the car drove along.

During this time frame, Steve had been able to see the side of Billy’s face turned in his direction.

His cheekbone is swollen, his upper lip is split open and still bleeding.

Billy had shuddered while catching Steve’s look, stepping back.

The moment didn’t last but it was enough for him to see fear and apprehension crossing Billy’s glare.

The step back, it wasn’t normal.

Usually, Billy would be proud of a fight and would boast around.

But it seemed like he was hiding his marks.

Steve frown and step again.

Billy catches the movement and walk toward Steve, giving him a warning look.

Steve step back, remember the pain he had felt when Billy’s fist had crushed his pretty face.

Steve is disturbed, seeing fear on Billy’s face wasn’t something he thought he would see one day.

_**«Go the fuck aw-...»**_ started Billy, aggressively.

Steve don’t step back this time and before the other one end his sentence he step and cup Billy’s jaw in his right hand.

It’s soft, he turn slowly Billy’s face so he can face him and, strangely, the latter let him do.

He let his finger brush the side of a bruise and then ask _«who?»_

He feel Billy’s whole body tense under his finger and realize how close of him he is.

He chose not to move, ready to feel a punch on his cheek again.

That’s not the case and, instead, he feel Billy shirk under him,

He open his eyes again, not even aware that he had closed them,

He watch Billy who turn around to sit on the edge of the quarry.

He hesitate and finally walk there too,

He sit himself at the left of the other boy, not too far, no too close.

They stay here in silence for what seem an eternity, looking at the stars.

And that’s Billy who break the silence.

_**«You didn’t answer my question, Harrington»** _

The latter jump of surprise,

_«What? Which question?»_

_**«What ur’ doing here in the middle of the night?»** _

Steve frown, pretty sure it wasn’t exactly the same question.

_«An argument with my father»_ he answer without even thinking.

_«And you?»_

_**«Same»**_ Billy make a small smile, a sad one, without looking away from the sky.

Steve froze.

So that was Billy’s father, Neil, who had done this?

This could explain a lot of things, like the marks on his torso after sport, or the days when he miss class without excuses.

So this man is hitting Billy?

What about Max?

Is she safe in the house of this man?

He suddenly start to worry about the teen and even if he don’t want to admit it, for Billy too.

He feel so stupid, not knowing what to say,

So instead of words, he decide to slowly put his hand back on the other boy’s jaw, cupping it with his left hand.

He can see Billy flinch as he touch him but he don’t say a word, don’t even try to protest,

He seem exhausted.

Steve examine the marks meticulously, he only is helped by the moonbeams but it’s enough for him to see the different complexions of red & purple on Billy’s cheek.

It doesn’t seem regular, the punch on the face, so he wonder what does Billy did to make his father that angry.

So he ask, _«He doesn’t… touch the face, usually, don’t he?»_

He can feel that Billy is not use to talk about that, it’s sensitive and, of course, Steve feel stupid now.

_«You don’t have to answer..»_

He can’t help himself to put an unruly lock behind Billy’s ear, and even if the latter still avoid his gaze, he seem to soften under the touch.

And then, sit here, he realize that Billy really is beautiful, even after being beat up.

He also note that blood really does look black in the moonlight¹, and he think of all the monsters he had met, and of the upside down and -

He shiver, unable to keep thinking without shaking.

Then he is back to reality when he see Billy’s mouth open and words floating in the air.

Billy finally is responding to the question.

_**«I talked about my mother»** _

Steve knew Max and Billy weren’t really siblings, but he had never really thought of their other parents.

He had just thought that his mother was gone, for someone of somewhere else.

But the way Billy’s voice crack only mean one thing,

She is dead.

_**«Susan was doing a pie in the kitchen, it was smelling great so when I entered I said that my mom’s pie smelled the same way. I-It was a compliment, she smiled, but the bastard, he didn’t.»** _

Steve is dumbstruck,

First, Billy Hargrove confess him something hurtful and personal,

Second, that man who seemed like a good father is actually beating his own son,

And it seem so unfair.

Suddenly his small argument with his father appear so stupid and unimportant.

He notice how Billy’s fist tighten on his side as he explain what happened, so Steve decide to put his other hand on his fist.

It Is an innocent gesture, it seem easier to do it than to say something after the other boy’s confession.

He finally catch Billy’s eyes and can see some kind of recognition in it.

Probably because Steve don’t serve him the usual “I’m sorry” speech.

And Steve is touch because Billy trust him to keep one of his worst secret.

He don’t even have to ask Steve to.

Steve offer him his most reassuring look and, with a last caress with the thumb, remove his hand from the boy’s jaw.

But the right one stay on Billy’s hand, now relax.

He tighten it a little and then put himself back at facing the quarry, still keeping it at it place.

He is now close to Billy, their shoulders are touching and it don’t seem to bother any of them.

Steve can hear Billy breathing in the night and he keep staring at the stars.

He would love to watch the latter’s face but he also don’t want to spoil the mood.

Eventually, Billy settle on Steve’s shoulder, finally asleep and totally relaxed.

And Steve let himself smile in the silence of the night.

He is not scared.

He is focused on his own breathing, trying to stay as quiet as he can.

His father now completely out of his mind,

He don’t want to fall asleep,

He want to enjoy this moment that might never happen again.

But after a while, he fall in the arms of Morpheus,

His head on Billy’s one,

A small smile on his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think?  
> Please leave kudos and comments, it would be lovely!  
> Thanks for your time.
> 
>  
> 
> ¹ : I had to put that reference, hope you'll get it.


End file.
